


Accident is Just Another Word for Fate

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [15]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attraction, Eventual Romance, F/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: You brushed up against me on accident while walking in a crowded hallway and I just elbowed you in the ribs in self defense. Oh, my god. Are you okay? I'm so sorry.





	Accident is Just Another Word for Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this prompt saved on my iPad for a long time and when I came across it again, I knew that it was perfect for Rebelcaptain.

* * *

 

  
Jyn hated running late. If she had somewhere to be, whether it was work, school or home on time to babysit her little brother Bodhi while their parents went on a date, she made sure that she was never late. That fashionably late stuff was a crock of shit, too. There's no way that fifteen minutes is anything close to fashionably late or anything resembling fashionable at all.

As it is, Jyn was already embarrassed that she was currently... _eight_ minutes late to her own tutoring session. It's bad enough that she had to hire a tutor to help her with math, but she was now late to the meeting that she called and set up! This Cassian guy she was supposed to get help from was probably at the designated place already, thinking that she was a moron.

These thoughts were bouncing around in Jyn's head as she navigated - or at least, _attempted_ to navigate - the ridiculously crowded hallway of her college. Honestly, why were there so many people here on a Saturday?

The brunette grumbled as she made her way up the stairs that led to a second story building and the room she needed to be in. Once she reached the top, she had a bit more room to move past people. Jyn was only a few feet away from the classroom door when someone from behind brushed up against her back and she instinctively slammed her elbow into the person's torso.

"Ahh!" A man's voice cried out, clearly in pain.

Jyn turned around and her eyes widened in horror as she saw a young man fall backwards to the ground. Instantly, she was on her knees beside him, helping him maneuver to a sitting position. "Oh, my God. Are you okay?! am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to hit you like that. I just...reacted in self defense."

The man grimaced and shook his head. "Ungh, it's alright. You didn't -oh- hit me too hard. Just my side for the most part." He gave her a tiny smile to reassure her, but she still felt terrible about hitting him like that.

"Well, listen...at least let me help you in here so you can sit down." Her fingers grazed his side and he hissed, causing her to withdraw quickly. Jyn slowly pulled the man up alongside her and grabbed his book bag, handing it to him. "Here."

He took it from her and nodded, uttering a thank you as she opened the door to the tutoring class and helped him inside. Once through the door, Jyn led him to a nearby chair and he half-sat half-collapsed in it. A grunt left his lips and he closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at her in gratitude. "Thank you again, but I'll be fine now."

"What? No way. I can't leave you like this. You're hurt. At least let me see if I can find an ice pack or something cold to put on that spot. I'd hate it if I caused you to bruise."

Dark brown eyes met her green ones and he shook his head. As he replied, she heard a Mexican accent she hadn't noticed before color his words. "Look, I've been hurt by much worse things than a stray elbow. I promise you, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I just need to rest here for a moment."

Torn between guilt for accidentally hitting him and leaving him be, Jyn furrowed her brow and stood in place, a concerned facial expression on her face. "Well...I don't know."

"Please, there's no need to trouble yourself on my account. What matters is you didn't hit me on purpose and I'm not fatally wounded. Now, go. Please." He gave her a look that was strangely authoritarian and Jyn had a feeling he was used to being listened to, so she bit her lip and nodded.

"Alright. If you're sure."

"I am. Don't worry about it."

"Okay..." Jyn started to raise a hand up in a goodbye, but stopped herself and turned to sit on one of the chairs a few feet away from him. She put her backpack on the table in front of her and took her math book, pencil case, sharpener and binder full of paper out of her book bag.

She glanced back at the man a few times, and he caught her eyes every time, sending her a gentle smile that made her turn away. Whoever she was, she had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Emerald green pools that a man could get lost in if he wasn't careful.

Tsk. It would be like Cassian to get a crush on some random girl who accidentally slammed her elbow into his side just a handful of minutes ago. _Get it together, man. You're not here to pick up beautiful women; you're here to tutor someone._

Forcing himself to ignore her, Cassian set his stuff up and then waited for this Jyn Erso to arrive. She was probably a little late because of the traffic on campus. There really was a strangely influx of people today. Especially for a Saturday.

After fifteen minutes had passed, Cassian began to suspect that something was up. So far, no one else had walked into the tutoring classroom besides he and the lovely young woman who unintentionally harmed him. Could she...?

He got up and went over to the table she sat. "Hey."

The woman's green eyes widened and she looked up at him curiously. "Hi."

"This is a stupidly obvious question, but...are you here for a tutoring session?"

"Yes, I am."

Aha. "And your name wouldn't be Jyn Erso by any chance, would it?"

Her eyebrows shot up on her forehead. "Oh, no. Do you mean... _you're_ Cassian Andor?"

Cassian bowed, well, half-bowed because he was still smarting from that hit. "At your service."

Jyn covered her face with her hand and a muffled, _"Bloody hell,"_ reached Cassian's ears. When she looked at him again, her eyes were full of regret and embarrassment. "I'm so sorry about that. I can't believe that I was late for our tutoring session and I actually _hit_ my own tutor. What are the odds?"

"Apparently, they were high in your favor today," he chuckled good naturedly and held out his hand. "It's nice to make your acquaintance, Jyn."

She took the hand he offered and shook it warmly. "Likewise." Jyn decided that she liked the feel of Cassian's hand in hers and keep holding it a little longer than necessary. Not that he seemed to mind. He looked at her with a deliciously lengthy gaze and she felt like he was seeing through to her soul.

Eventually, their hands pulled away - much to Jyn's disappointment - Cassian went to retrieve his book bag on the other table and came back to sit next to Jyn. "So, I think since we had that little incident and we're both pretty late to our first session, it wouldn't be fair for me to accept payment from you."

Jyn started to object, but he held up a hand to stop her. "Please. I know you probably think that you should pay me anyway for injuring me, but I won't take it. I don't want to take money from someone on the grounds of guiltiness. Especially when it was clearly an accident."

"I guess that makes sense. What do you want to do, then?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood to do any tutoring now, but I'd definitely like to get to know you better. What do you say we skip today's session and grab some lunch instead? There's a charming little bistro called Chirrut's a few blocks from here."

Her mouth opened in surprise. Was this really happening? "Wait. So, I elbowed you in the ribs and now, you want to take me out on a _date_?"

"Why not? It'd be a good idea for us to build a relationship since we're probably going to spend a lot of time together the next few months. That is, unless you think you'll pick up these algebraic concepts fairly quickly."

"Oh, no. I think it's safe to say that I'll need all the tutoring I can get."

Cassian's lips curled up into the most seductive smile Jyn thought she'd ever see on a man. "I was hoping you'd say that. Shall we go?"

Jyn didn't need to be told twice. In a flash, she had her things all stuffed in her book bag again and stood. "Ready whenever you are."

Together, they walked out of the tutoring classroom with smiles on both of their faces, and for a good reason. For such a bad first meeting, the end result turned out to be pretty sweet.

 


End file.
